


I’m No Bohr in Bed

by chemiosmosis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Physics, Science, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemiosmosis/pseuds/chemiosmosis
Summary: Playboy Luhan is taught a much needed lesson by Kris Wu, his physics professor at Seoul National University. Strap on for an unforgiving torrent of the cringiest physics jokes you will ever hear. Set in the Unzip My Genes universe.





	I’m No Bohr in Bed

Luhan blew his dyed blonde bangs up as he entered his first class of the day, molecular biology. He responded to several of the flirty looks he received from his female classmates. He was excited about university. A larger student population meant a larger pool of hot girls, and it was a pool that Luhan was incredibly eager to plunge right into. Unfortunately he also had to attend classes. It was the first day of university, the first class had not yet begun, and he was already bored and mentally undressing various females. The biology teacher, a Professor Kim, then walked in and class began. Luhan spent the period indulging himself in a mental fantasy of him and the girl beside him, Wendy, having the time of their lives in Luhan’s bedroom and then the class was done.

“We’ll be doing several labs throughout the course of the semester, so be prepared for that,” Professor Kim added, raising his voice slightly and gesturing towards the sleek lab benches at the back of the large classroom. Luhan groaned. He was a physics student and had no interest in doing labs. One of the reasons he had chosen to major in physics, along with his genuine interest in the subject that unfortunately was given lower prioritization than picking up girls, was because he wanted to avoid writing labs and instead focus on mathematics. Luhan nodded at a familiar face, Kyungsoo, who he knew from high school, and went to his next class, physics, while Kyungsoo went to lunch.

Luhan sauntered into the classroom, tossed around some flirty winks, and sat down. Then the teacher walked in. He was insanely tall and quite handsome. His features were statuesque and angry looking eyebrows hung above a pair of piercing eyes, which he fixed on the students in the room. He rested his glare on Luhan, who was slouched on the desk rudely.

“Hello everyone, my name is Professor Wu.” His charismatic voice had even Luhan sitting up straight. “I’m originally from China.”

Luhan raised his eyebrows. Professor Wu was from China, just like him.

“However, I was educated in Canada. And that in a way has influenced the way I teach; we’ll definitely be doing more hands on stuff, like labs and whatnot.”

Luhan narrowed his eyes at the man. Professor Wu glared at him in return and proceeded to dole out details regarding the course along with other repetitive bits of information all teachers were obliged to recite on the first day. Luhan instead focused his attentions on playing footsies and exchanging numbers and subsequently text messages with the girl in front of him, Seulgi.

_To: Seulgi_

_From: Luhan_

_Want to come to my dorm? I may be a physics major, but I’m no Bohr in bed._

Seulgi turned her head back questioningly. _Niels Bohr_ , Luhan mouthed. Seulgi nodded _ohh_ in understanding and began typing back a response, but her phone was suddenly yanked away. Another hand that was not holding Seulgi’s phone was thrust into Luhan’s face. Luhan refused to give up his phone and instead crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Professor Wu cleared his throat threateningly. Luhan sighed and handed his phone over, cringing when his teacher began to scroll through the various text messages he had already sent plenty of girls he had just met today.

Professor Wu finished invading his privacy and handed the phone back to Luhan. He gave Seulgi her phone before striding back to the front of the classroom. “Phones away,” Professor Wu said coldly. He fixed his eyes on Luhan and Seulgi. “Let that be your first warning.”

Seulgi gulped. Luhan rolled his eyes, but tried to listen to Professor Wu for the remainder of the class.

After physics ended, Luhan breezed through the remainder of his day. He was looking forward to the evening, as a large party was due to be held to welcome the freshmen. He licked his lips in anticipation.

~

“A-ah! Harder, oppa!” cried the girl underneath him--Seulgi? Or was it Wendy? Luhan couldn’t remember and turned his attention back to the beauty writhing beneath him as he impaled her sweet tightness with his hot shaft. Luhan threw his head back and moaned, moving his hands up from where he was caressing the girl’s slim, bare waist, to roughly fondle her jiggling breasts. She was only wearing a skirt and Luhan flipped up the short piece to watch his dick glide in and out of her wet and tight heat. Luhan sped up his thrusts as he felt the girl start to tighten around him. She came with a wanton moan, he velvety walls clenching wonderfully around his cock. Luhan felt himself start to tip over the edge and quickly pulled out, stroking himself to release over the girl’s face and chest. Luhan groaned at the sight of the girl, who he had now identified as Seulgi, lathering her fingers in his seed and licking it daintily off of her fingers.

Luhan felt himself hardening again and flipped Seulgi over for another round.

~

Luhan shuffled into physics the next day, head viciously pounding due to an ill-managed hangover. He threw a dark glare at Professor Wu who chuckled a bit when Luhan tripped over his own footing.

“Today we’ll be looking at pendulums,” announced Professor Wu loudly, the sound jarring Luhan’s sensitive ears. “We’ll be exploring the mathematics of pendulum motion.”

Luhan perked up a little at that, eager to do some math.

Professor Wu gestured to the back of the room. “I’ve set out some pendulums out in the back in case any of you forgot from high school what they look like.” Professor Wu turned to his iPad and began to scrawl equations onto the surface of the device, his writing appearing onto the projected screen behind him. “This is the equation for angular velocity. You are to derive an integral and then rewrite it in terms of elliptic integrals. Then you’ll be able to calculate the elliptic integral.”

Seulgi stood up to look at the pendulums at the back of the room, throwing a coy glance at Luhan, who immediately got up to follow her. The combination of Luhan admiring Seulgi’s perky ass as her short skirt swished around her swaying hips and his raging hangover was not an ideal arrangement for navigating through the series of pendulums of different lengths hanging down from stands that were placed on the floor. Luhan accidentally knocked the tallest one over. This led to the stand crashing into others, creating a domino effect of chaos. When the clamour of stands hitting the marble tiles subsided, the classroom was silent.

“Luhan,” Professor Wu hissed.

Seulgi hurried back to her seat and began to derive the required integral as Professor Wu stalked up to Luhan. Luhan gulped, his face reddening for some reason. Rolling his eyes, Professor Wu began to tidy up the mess and pointed Luhan back to his desk.

Nodding, Luhan sat at his desk and began to do the math. He was totally absorbed in the beauty of the calculations that not even Seulgi, who had moved beside him and was trying to engross him in a game of footsies, could distract him. Luhan finished before everyone else and handed his paper over to Professor Wu who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Well done,” remarked Professor Wu quietly as he handed Luhan back his paper. Noticing that the period was almost over, the physics professor raised his voice to address the whole class. “I want you to read the segment on coupled pendulums in the textbook and obtain an equation for the motion of two identical simple pendulums coupled by a spring connecting the two.” The class groaned. “You can use Lagrangian mechanics to make your lives easier,” added Professor Wu. “You have your lunch period and some time after school to work on it so I expect it to be done by the end of the day and delivered to me. You can find me in this classroom.” With that, the bell rang and the class cleared.

Luhan followed Seulgi to her dorm for lunch and the two began to work on their physics homework after a quick bite. After reading only two sentences however, Luhan pounced on Seulgi who shrieked.

“Luhan!” she protested, giggling. “We have to finish the reading!”

Luhan smacked her bottom playfully before flipping up her skirt and pulling down her soaked panties. “Read it to me, then.” Luhan slid his fingers into Seulgi’s wet opening, gliding his digits along the swollen lips of her womanhood.

“For two coupled pendulums coupled with a spring constant _k_ , there is a force on the system due to the--ah!” Seulgi sharply cried out as Luhan’s fingers suddenly plunged deeper into her. She undulated her hips. “Mmm, oppa! More, oppa!”

Luhan dragged his fingers out slowly before pulling down the offending clothes that were imprisoning his erection. He rubbed the head against Seulgi’s wet opening, pressing hard onto her clit before ramming his dick into her vagina. Seulgi moaned.

“Keep reading,” commanded Luhan, gripping Seulgi’s hips as he fucked her hard from behind.

“Ngg--ahh, th-the force on the system due to the spring is directly proportional to the--oh… nggaahh!”

The textbook was forgotten as Luhan sped up his thrusts, Seulgi snapping her hips back to meet them. Seulgi orgasmed first and Luhan came not long after, pulling out and spurting his seed on the soft cheeks of Seulgi’s butt.

“Luhan!” Seulgi whined as she looked at the time. She scrambled to finish the reading before starting to derive her coupled pendulums equation. Luhan didn’t both opening his textbook, too preoccupied with basking in the aftermath of sex with Seulgi.

~

“Ngg, ah! Luhan!” moaned Wendy as Luhan roughly fucked her against the wall of an empty hallway.

“Shh!” Luhan warned. “Keep it down.”

Wendy nodded, eyes wide, and ran her hands along the arms that were caging her. “I’m coming, oppa!” Wendy cried before clenching hard around Luhan’s cock.

Luhan felt the coiling knot inside him snap suddenly and he filled Wendy with his seed. Panting heavily, Luhan pulled out and held onto Wendy as she wobbled slightly.

“See you in bio, oppa!” chirped Wendy before pressing a kiss onto Luhan’s lips and skipping awkwardly down the hall due to the rough sex she had just engaged in. Luhan eyed her retreating figure and buckled up his pants. A throat cleared behind him.

Luhan whirled around. There stood Professor Wu, in all his tall, stormy glory, glaring at Luhan. The man smirked.

Luhan gulped.

“You’ve been a naughty, naughty boy, Luhan,” Professor Wu whispered as he stalked towards the boy.

Luhan told himself to run away but found himself unable to move. He was able to shake his head, though, and did so frantically.

Professor Wu stood in front of him now, looming impressively over the playboy. “Where is your homework Luhan?”

Luhan raised his eyebrows.

“It’s the end of the day and all of your classmates have come to the physics classroom to submit their work. Where is the work I assigned earlier Luhan?”

Luhan felt uncomfortable with the man towering over him. “I didn’t do it,” Luhan whispered.

“And why not?”

“I was, um, busy,” muttered Luhan. “During lunch. And after school.”

Professor Wu clucked his tongue.

“I’ll submit it to you tomorrow during class, Professor Wu,” Luhan promised, desperate to leave.

“But what if I want it now?” asked Professor Wu ominously. He paused. “Come to my office, Luhan.”

“B-but,” Luhan protested.

“Come,” ordered Professor Wu, starting to walk away. Sighing, Luhan followed behind him, unable to see the smirk taking over his physics teacher’s attractive features. They arrived at Professor Wu’s office and Luhan followed the man in, admiring the plush surroundings.

“You have a nice office,” remarked Luhan. “This job pay well?”

“Why?” challenged Professor Wu. “You need a sugar daddy?”

Luhan’s voice caught in his throat. “N-no,” he stuttered, taken aback.

Professor Wu chuckled and sat down at his desk. “You’ve been a naughty little thing, Luhan,” he began. “Glaring at me during class, texting filthy things to your classmates, not doing your assigned work, fucking anything that moves…”

Luhan paused for a moment before shrugging. He took out a piece of gum and shoved it in his mouth. “Bet you’re sorry that you can’t get ahold of the girls on campus, being a teacher and all.”

Professor Wu glared at the boy’s insolence. Luhan merely threw him a gloating look. Professor Wu went into the desk drawers and brought out three pendulums on strings and lay them on his desk, smirking slightly. He then looked at his student.

“Nice pants,” remarked Professor Wu as Luhan stood in his office, loudly chewing gum. He took a moment to admire his student’s long, lithe legs. “They would look better accelerating towards the floor at 9.81 metres per second squared.”

Luhan rolled his eyes. So this was why his professor had asked him to come to his office. “Sorry Professor Wu, I’m not into guys.”

Professor Wu chuckled. “Is that so?” He stood up and stepped towards the boy. Luhan, noticing the shift in atmosphere, took a step back. The physics teacher was quicker, however, and stalked up to the boy, placing his large hands on Luhan’s shoulders. He felt the boy trembling.

“Not so saucy now, are you?” Professor Wu smirked. Then without warning, he ripped the boy’s stylish shirt off, mentally promising himself to get the boy another one. Luhan shrieked in a very unmanly fashion and covered himself up, blushing.

“So hot,” Professor Wu murmured, grabbing the boy’s arms and forcing them away from his torso. The physics professor ran his eyes over Luhan’s lean form, the light highlighting Luhan’s abs and every crevice and dip of muscle against the boy’s smooth, pale skin. Professor Wu ghosted the pads of his fingers on every available surface, blowing air across Luhan’s chest and watching his student’s nipples harden and goosebumps form in response. He skimmed his fingers along the boy’s sides and then grabbed Luhan’s crotch. Luhan jumped and then whimpered as he felt the pleasurable effects of Professor Wu’s fingers on his already hardened dick. Professor Wu took the boy’s trousers off and admired the playboy’s beautiful form. Luhan was well-hung, not as large as the physics teacher perhaps, but still very impressive. Luhan’s face was as red as a tomato by now and he was looking down, completely unsure of what to do in this situation. It was a new experience for the boy who was normally confident, sometimes to the point of being cocky.

Professor Wu unbuckled his pants and watched Luhan’s eyes fixate on his erection. The boy swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away. Professor Wu noticed how the boy’s erection gave a twitch and began leaking out precum.

“Not into guys, huh?” smirked Professor Wu. Luhan averted his eyes quickly.

“Prep me,” Professor Wu commanded. Luhan widened his eyes and shook his head furiously. Professor Wu glared down at him.

Luhan relented and squatted down in front of Professor Wu. The man’s great height meant that Luhan had to keep his legs bent at a painful state of squatting in order for his face to be level with his cock.

And what a cock it was. Luhan knew that the man would be well-endowed but Professor Wu’s shaft was huge. Its hardness was evident in the way it stood up sharply and the veins that were visible gave it a sense of softness. Luhan gulped, hesitating. Impatient, Professor Wu grabbed Luhan’s face and forced the boy forward. The head of his shaft penetrated Luhan’s hot mouth and the boy cringed. Luhan’s tongue darted out, perhaps involuntarily, to lick the precum from the head and the boy moaned. The noise sent vibrations along Professor Wu’s dick that caused the man to thrust his penis further into Luhan’s mouth. The boy gagged slightly, but recovered quickly and sucked the heavy organ eagerly. Professor Wu threw his head back and groaned before grabbing the boy’s head once again and deepthroating him. Luhan’s eyes watered as he fought for air. His student’s velvety throat constricting around his cock was too much for the physics professor and he came, ejaculating down Luhan’s esophagus.

Luhan coughed as he pulled away, looking a little shocked at what just happened. He stood upright again on sore legs and whimpered at his own painful state of hardness. He wrapped his hand around his member, not caring that Professor Wu was there, watching, and began to stroke.

Professor Wu slapped his hands away. Luhan looked up in shock. Professor Wu grabbed one of the pendulums from his desk and brought it to the boy. Luhan, guessing its purpose, shook his head vigorously. Professor Wu, of course, ignored him.

The pendulum consisted of a round, brass weight that was attached to a thick cord. Professor Wu wrapped the cord around Luhan’s cock twice tightly, fashioning a creative cockring of sorts for the boy. The weight dangled towards the floor, adding to the tightness of the cord strangling his shaft.

Luhan moaned in frustration. He reached again for his throbbing dick only to have his hands forced behind his back and tied with the remnants of his torn shirt. It was an odd sight: Luhan stood there, completely naked, acting as a sexy pendulum stand for the pendulum that swung from where it hung on his tied-up erection.

Professor Wu walked back to his desk and retrieved a butt plug. He then picked up the two remaining pendulums on his desk and walked towards Luhan, who was now trembling with fear.

“No Professor Wu, not in there, please,” pleaded Luhan.

“Let’s perform a little lab, shall we?”

 


End file.
